


Everything Changes

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [7]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: Ben's been so worried about you being sick and he finds out the truth of why you have been sick.





	Everything Changes

“____, honey I’m home.” Ben called out to you.

 

“I’m in the living room.” You called out to him. Your voice was laced over with something that he had never heard before.

 

Ben quickly ran to the room and saw you sitting there. “How are you feeling love?”

 

You twisted your fingers nervously. A habit that you had picked up when you were younger. It was always when you were nervous.

 

“What is wrong?”

 

“Nothing is wrong.” You said softly.

 

“There has to be. Darling you’re nervous.”

 

You looked up at him. “I went to the doctor.”

 

“And?”

 

“I’m not sick.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“He told me why I was sick.”

 

“____ you told me that you weren’t sick.”

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

“What?”

 

“Ben we’re going to be parents.”

 

Ben gaped at you. He wasn’t expecting that, but the news wasn’t bad news in his eyes. He moved towards you. His hand went into his pocket and he got down on his knees. “This is wonderful news.” He said placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

 

You felt tears come to your eyes.

 

“_____ I was going to save this for later….” He told you softly. He pulled out a box and kept it well hid in his hand. “But I think that this is the wisest time to do this.” He revealed the box to you. He opened it . “______ will you marry me?”

 

“Oh yes, yes Ben I will marry you.” You threw your arms around him. You kissed him softly on the lips.

  
Ben slipped the ring onto your finger. He was glad that he had asked you to marry him. Now he was going to have the proper family with you and be happy.


End file.
